A Ghostly Secret
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: After a new kid comes to town, the very rare, almost considered to be rumors, ghost attacks, seem to heighten. When the cause is revealed, will Danny, with the help of his new friends and Aunt and Uncle, be able to gain the trust of the town to fight off
1. Chapter 1

Complete summery: (AU) After a new kid comes to town, the very rare, almost considered rummers, seem to highten. When the cause is revealed, will Danny, with the help of his new friends and Aunt and Uncle, be able to gain the trust of the town to fight off the new ghost threat? Or will the king of the Ghost Zone triumph over his son?

I thought it was time to post a new story, so here it is. I've had the idea for quite a while and have even written up a few chapters already, but that was a while ago, so it may not be all that good. But hopefully your reviews will tell me otherwise. Please review!

* * *

The day started off as it normally did in Amity Park. Many people began to go early shopping, getting to the stores before many other people did to get the best products and groceries. Kids got up and wanted to play before getting ready for school or fake sick to stay home.

Today, Sam Manson woke up to the sun's bright rays filtering their way through her black curtains. She tried hiding under the covers, hating the light, but eventually gave up, using more energy trying to hide from the sun then just getting up and dealing with it like every other day.

Sam got up and yawned, stretching, getting the kinks out of her back, and eventually got up and got ready for school.

On her way to school, she met up with her techno geek friend Tucker Foley and they walked the rest of the way to school together, talking here and there about various things.

By the time they got to school, Sam was standing up for animal's rights, saying how she was an Ultra-Recylo Vegetarian and how she hated to eat anything with a face on it. Tucker was standing up for how he was a Pure Carnivore and said how meat made you stronger, which Sam countered with a look and said, "And how much do you eat?"

Tucker was a scrawny kid, mainly because he would be using his technology all the time and barely doing anything in gym class, so he never worked out.

He just glared back at her which made her smile in triumph. Sam herself was a bit on the scrawny side, but that was only because she ate only fruits and vegetables, yet she was somehow one of the most athletic people in school, maybe even more so than Dash Baxter, star quarterback and head bully of Casper High.

The two approached the school, their previous conversation left behind as they made their way inside the school.

Casper High was known to have some of the best athletes in town, maybe even in the state, because of their gym class.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the sight of Dash shoving some innocent kid inside his locker, slamming the door, even giving his football player posse a high five, then casually strolling away as if nothing had just happened.

She walked over to the locker and leaned against it, hearing faint 'help!'s and a few other words she couldn't make out.

Listening while doing so, she turned the dial a few times in both directions and smirked when it clicked, signaling she found the combination. The door immediately shot open and out came a kid, flying out slightly, no doubt putting pressure on the locker door as she opened it, hoping himself to open it, and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow," he muttered then got up and looked to Sam and smiled. "Thanks."

Sam smiled back, blushing slightly. His blue eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen and his black hair seemed to be darker than hers, which was saying a lot since her hair was a very dark black.

"No problem. You know, I've never seen you before. You new?" The boy nodded his head "yes" in response.

He held out his hand and said, "I'm Danny, Danny Knight."

Sam grabbed his hand and shook it, saying, "I'm Sam, Sam Manson."

The two blushed lightly, until Tucker came up to the two, not having seen the very faint blush and said, "I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. Nice to meet you. You must be the new kid."

Danny laughed nervously and shook Tucker's hand as well. This would be hard to get used to, was the trio's thoughts, almost the same as each others'.

The bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to class, which Danny used to find his locker, with Sam and Tucker's help, getting his locker open, with Sam's help, and finding his first class, which just so happened to be with Sam and Tucker, much to his relief.

They sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in the room and began the lesson after introducing the new kid, Danny, to the class.

The day went by pretty well, besides the fact that Dash had decided that Danny was his new punching bag and almost went to hit Danny when the bell rang and Danny nervously ran off to his next class.

After school the new trio met up and walked to their homes and said goodbye before splitting off to their homes.

But before Sam and Danny split to go home, Sam was curious as to where he lived.

"Well, I'm staying with my aunt and uncle, the Fentons."

Sam laughed lightly and asked as he eyed her, wondering why she was laughing, "You're their nephew? I didn't know they had a nephew. Uh, sorry for laughing. It's just, they're ghost hunters and think that there are ghosts that want to attack the city and stuff."

Danny laughed nervously, not because he was staying with a family who thought ghosts existed, no, he knew ghosts existed alright, it was the fact that they hunted ghosts and thought ghosts would attack the city. Oh how right they were.

"Uh, right. Anyway, I have to be going now. I have some homework to do and...stuff. So, I'll see you and Tucker tomorrow?"

Sam smiled and nodded before going home. Danny sighed as he made his way to his aunt and uncle's home.

When he walked in the door he saw his uncle going on about ghosts and showing off what looked like a big gun. Danny had a feeling it was used against ghosts, by the way he was talking about it.

He sighed and went up to his room after faintly saying hi to both of them but was stopped when he ran into a girl maybe a few years older than he was. He backed up and apologized. She smiled and put some of her loose red hair behind her ear before saying kindly, "Oh, you must be my cousin Danny."

* * *

Sorry if there's maybe too much "explaining" of certain things or if it's not all that good. I had written the first 8 or so chapters LONG ago and if I were to have taken anything out of it, not only would it be shorter, but I'd have to go over it a bunch of times and rewrite it. Let's just say it'd be very complicated to do and I don't have much extra time on my hands. I'm lucky to get to read and review other people's stories, so, be greatful! XD I thought it was time for me to post a new story, even if the idea is quite old (for me). Well, hope it's good! Please RxR! I love you guys and thx for your support! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update. School's been hectic. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"You must be my cousin Danny."

Danny laughed and said, "Uh, yeah. My name's Danny."

They shook hands and the girl introduced herself. "My name is Jazz. Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence until Danny thought of something and sighed lightly, which Jazz caught.

"Something wrong?"

Danny looked at her and gave her a slightly tired look and said, "I got homework I barely understand."

Jazz smiled and offered to help him, which he was more than happy to accept, getting his homework from downstairs and going back up to the guest bedroom where Jazz was waiting, a smile on her face as she began to help her cousin do his homework.

Hours passed and finally the two finished. Both felt exhausted, Danny having to get caught up almost completely.

"Sometimes I dislike that teacher," Jazz said with a sigh. Mr. Lancer wasn't only an overweight teacher who used lame phrases from the '80s or earlier, still thinking they were cool and kids today used them, which no one does anymore—not even those from those time periods—but Mr. Lancer had a tendency to make sure his students kept their grades up, including making new students catch up with the curricular faster than most other teachers.

This meant that even though Danny had a couple of weeks to catch up on most of the subjects, he had only about a week at the most to catch up in English, which just so happened to not be one of Danny's strongest subjects.

The two sighed and Danny got up to put his finished homework away and thanked Jazz for her help. Jazz smiled and right before she left to go downstairs, she heard her mom yell up to them about dinner being ready.

"Oh, perfect timing. Dinner's ready," Jazz grumbled with a hint of sarcasm. Danny wasn't sure why his cousin seemed a bit down at the idea of dinner. Little did he know that he was going to find out what made dinner so unappealing to Jazz.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Uh, is the food _supposed_ to glow?" Danny asked quizzically. He studied it and had a feeling it wasn't, by the look of disgust on Jazz's face. She was leaning away from her plate with her arms crossed, trying to look tough as she stuck her nose up and away from the food, obviously refusing to eat it.

Danny was about to tell her something, when she fell off her chair. She had been leaning so far over that she was on the edge of her seat and inching closer and closer to the edge where she would fall off. Just as she had now.

"Um, I was going to say something like, 'Jazz, you're about to fall off your chair,' but it seems I was too late." Danny snickered and Jazz glared at him as she got up, brushing herself off, and sat down on the chair. This time, however, instead of scooting away from the glowing food, that didn't naturally glow, she pushed the plate away from her and sat there for a few minutes before sighing.

She got up and went to the refrigerator to fix herself a snack or maybe even dinner. Danny watched Jazz as she got up and went to the refrigerator, then turned back to look at his glowing food. It was glowing green, which didn't look like it was supposed to, and with Jazz's reaction, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try it.

"Aw, come on, Danny. At least try it!" Maddie said, hoping Danny would at least try it first before he said he didn't like it, unlike Jazz who assumed it wasn't good and didn't try it at all. Danny sighed and gulped. The least he could do was try it, and if it tasted bad, then he could honestly say he didn't like it.

Maddie watched as Danny took the fork and hesitantly dug it into the chicken-like food, took a small glowing piece on the fork, and put it into his mouth.

At first Danny expected it to taste horrible, something to spit out in a hurry, to wash it down with something to get the taste out his mouth...but it didn't. In fact, his face lit up as he savored the taste of the glowing chicken. He finished that bite and went for more, taking more small pieces and finishing them.

Finally he felt full, though overall he didn't eat much, unlike Jack who ate almost all of it, but he liked the dinner because it tasted like something from home.

Danny's expression turned from happy to sad in all about two seconds. He missed his home, his friends, and the small amount of family he had, but soon a small amount of hate could be seen in his eyes as he was reminded of his father, the reason he fled to stay with his aunt and uncle.

Maddie noticed this and asked with a slight tint of worry in her tone, "Is everything okay, Danny?" He looked up, barely able to hide his hate, and nodded, making his mad expression look sad.

He sighed and got up and walked over to his aunt. He came up from behind and gave her a friendly hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for taking me in."

Maddie smiled and said, "No problem, Danny. Glad to have you with us. You're always welcome here."

Danny smiled and decided to go up to bed, pondering on whether he would be safe out here. There was no doubt his father would send someone to look for him. Heck, he may even send a bunch of his employees to search for him. But for now, Danny wanted to relax while he could, deciding to worry about that if and when the time came.

* * *

Please RxR!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next addition to A Ghostly Secret. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Danny woke up, yawned, and smiled as he saw that he was still in the guest bedroom. He looked out the window and saw a small squirrel running up a nearby tree, seemingly looking for something.

Danny gasped quietly as he noticed the squirrel's slightly glowing red eyes, not a usual thing for the average squirrel, and he hid under his covers, hoping it hadn't seen him.

The squirrel noticed the movement and peered into the window as best as it could, but didn't see who it was looking for. All it saw was a lump under the covers and a bunch of black hair peaking out from underneath the covers just slightly. Who it was looking for had white hair, not black, so the squirrel went back to searching, running from tree to tree in search of the one it was looking for.

Danny sighed in relief when he peeked out from the covers and noticed the squirrel gone. He sat up and rubbed his neck and cursed to himself, having forgotten about his necklace, the one his father had given him when he was young.

It looked to be a swirl made out of silver metal and in the center was a blue-green orb. He couldn't take off the necklace, in fear someone would find it and find out that he had run away from home and send him back, so when he put on his white shirt with a red oval and red trim on his collar and sleeves; he tucked the small necklace under it so it was hidden from view.

He finished getting dressed and went down the stairs to get breakfast before heading out to school. There was a nice cool breeze that swept his black hair around a bit, but he paid no mind and continued on his way to school. The sun was shining and he smiled lightly as he took it all in. Besides yesterday, he never really had a chance to go outside of his home and play outside as a kid, or any other time in his life up to this point, because he was always busy with something inside and couldn't go outside.

His father was a loving father, but lately he had been getting more strict than usual. Now that he thought about it, maybe his father was just getting a bit stressed over something and it just so happened that he was right there for his father to let some steam out. Then Danny's smiled faded into that of thinking and then he narrowed his eyes as a thought passed.

_My father had no right to yell at me at all like that, no matter how mad he was. I know that when he used to get mad he would yell at one of his employees or even slightly at people whom I didn't know that were in the house, but lately he's been yelling at me for some reason, which was why I ran away. I couldn't take it any more. Besides, this is nice. To be able to feel free and not have to worry too much about others..._

"Danny!" Sam yelled over to him, waving her hand as she smiled, getting his attention. He looked up and smiled as he saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him at school, forgetting all about his previous thoughts of his father as he walked with his friends into school.

The day went by nicely and Danny had completely forgotten about his father and similar thoughts...until English, the subject that he had the most trouble with. He got really bored. His teacher, Mr. Lancer, just kept droning on and on about some book called _Romeo and Juliet_ by some author he had never heard of.

Boredom quickly took over and his thoughts drifted back to his father and his face took a slight angry tint to it. If you looked carefully enough, you could tell he was mad, but he was good at covering it up so you would have to look hard to see it.

He subconsciously played with the string of his necklace, and almost tuned out the teacher completely, but he knew better than to not pay even a little attention so he still kept his eyes on the teacher even though he wasn't listening as much as he should be.

Sam was to his left, in between Danny and Tucker, who was right next to the isle. She had a faint look of worry, not an emotion she usually felt for anything or anyone but animals, which she swore to protect in any way she could, hence why she was an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian and an animal rights activist.

Danny seemed a mix between sad and mad, and from what she heard—Danny having run away from home and staying with the Fentons because he was mad at his dad—it was no wonder he was both mad and sad.

But there seemed to be more to it, more to the reason than he was just mad at his father and sad about it all, like there was more than the simple "I'm mad at you so I'm running away" thing.

The bell rang, ending the class much to the trio's relief, and they headed to lunch. They had been able to avoid Dash and other bullies all day, a record in their books and they planned to keep it that way.

Danny got his bagged lunch and sat at the usual table, waiting for his two friends to return from the lunch line. After a few minutes of waiting, he began to eat and just as he took his first bite, Dash decided to pay him a visit. Coming up from behind the smaller teen, Dash sneaked up and proceeded to put a tray of food in front of his victim so he could push the boy's head into it, but Danny yawned and said in a slightly bored tone, "Get lost, Dash."

Dash looked surprised for a second, but soon his eyes narrowed, an angry frown replaced his shocked expression and he put the tray quickly in front of Danny before grabbing the back of Danny's head by the hair and attempting to push it down into the tray. He noticed that Danny's head was resting on his hands, his elbows on the table. A bored sigh released from the smaller boy's mouth, causing Dash to get really mad, pushing harder than he originally intended.

But Danny's head barely budged; it barely moved an inch even with all that pressure. Dash was the star quarterback so he was one of the strongest people at school, but he looked like a weakling, unable to push a geek's, as many considered the smaller boy to be, head down into a tray. A task so simple a rookie bully could do it.

Everyone was watching now, even Sam and Tucker who were on their way back to their table after getting their lunches. They were shocked at first that Dash was picking on Danny, though they were more surprised at the fact that Dash was trying hard to push down Danny's head into the tray, though somehow Danny was able to resist the forced motion.

To make himself not look bad in front of his peers, he picked Danny up and went to the nearest locker, and stuffed him into it and slammed it shut. Dash wiped off his hands with a triumphant smirk and walked back to the cool table, where he talked with his friends again.

Sam and Tucker both put their lunches down on the table they were sitting at and ran to the locker that Danny was in, only to find the locker open and their friend on the floor...again.

"Gravity doesn't seem to like you, huh." Sam said sarcastically as she helped Danny up. Danny wiped off his shirt and pants, then closed the locker door and walked back to the table with his friends and they ate their lunches.

Later that night Danny was in bed, his PJs consisting of black boxers and a white t-shirt, thinking about his home. He missed his family and friends, the people that he hung around with. But his father had yelled and gotten mad at him for no reason for the last time, and he couldn't take it anymore, so he had run away.

But now that he thought more about it, he began to feel a bit sad, missing his family and friends just a bit more than being mad at his father. But he was going to make sure his dad learned his lesson and not get mad at him again like he had, feeling how much it hurt his son by feeling the pain of regret.

Soon he fell asleep, a bit sad and a bit mad, and the blue/green orb on his necklace that was visible now began to glow very lightly, and Danny began to smile slightly, forgetting about what made him both mad and sad for the time being.

* * *

Well, how was it? Let me know so I can improve my writing skills and hopefully my future stories will be even better. I love challenging myself to get better, whether it's in writing or drawing, which I'm...working on. Anyways, Please RxR!


End file.
